


turn away and slam the door

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Leela is cold.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	turn away and slam the door

**Author's Note:**

> set during early series 4

The Axis is a cold, cold place. 

Even Gallifrey has a heartbeat, thrumming through its soil and walls. There is life there, however stifled, small wisps of warmth that one can find if they care to look hard enough, if they care to nourish that warmth. Gallifrey, for all its ivory towers and unfeeling people, has hope. 

The Axis is dead. It is not a planet, and it is not _on_ a planet, so it has no heartbeat the way living worlds do. What little warmth is to be found there comes in the form of thin blankets folded in supply closets, and Leela's own skin. 

Time Lords are icy to the touch, after all. But the thing is, Leela can be cold as well. 

Time Lords are icy to the touch, and their chill rubs off on those who ally too closely with them. And Leela, warm and alive, has spent too much time with Romana. 

Leela is cold, now, a statue of living ice. It is a long time before she feels warm again.


End file.
